undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Telefon Komórkowy
thumb Telefon komórkowy '(ang. Cell phone) to przedmiot w ''Undertale, który Toriel podarowuje protagoniście na początku gry, dając mu możliwość zadzwonienia do niej w Ruinach, a później również do Papyrusa w pozostałych lokacjach. Na Neutralnej i Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce, Alphys wspomina, że telefon ten "jest zabytkowy", po czym ulepsza go. Ulepszenie to daje między innymi dostęp do dwóch wymiarowych skrzynek (w tym tej dostępnej już wcześniej jako Box), podziemnego portalu społecznościowego (UnderNet), możliwość pisania SMS-ów, brelok do kluczy, jetpack, narzędzie do rozbrajania bomb oraz Tryb Strzelca w walce (Żółty Tryb DUSZY). Kontakty * Telefon, który daje nam '''Toriel zaraz po zostawieniu nas samych w Ruinach, pozwala nam na wybranie kilku opcji, które przekierowywują automatycznie do Toriel: "Powiedz cześć", "O tobie", "Nazwij ją mamą", "Flirtuj" oraz "Pomoc z zagadkami". Po opuszczeniu Ruin również pojawi się opcja "Zadzwoń do Toriel" , lecz gdy do niej zadzwonimy po wcześniejszym zabiciu jej, wyświetli się komunikat "Ale nikt nie przybył." (But nobody came.) jeśli Toriel została oszczędzona, wyświetli się po prostu tekst "Bez odpowiedzi.". * Po randce/spotkaniu z Papyrusem protagonista otrzymuje jego numer. Mamy możliwość zadzwonić do niego z dowolnego miejsca (z wyjątkiem Nowego Domu i CORE), dzięki czemu możemy otrzymać wskazówki bądź informacje o danym miejscu. Undyne dołączy do niego po zaprzyjaźnieniu się z nią. * Otrzymywanie SMS-ów zostaje użyte dopiero na końcu Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki, kiedy Toriel pisze do protagonisty. Gracz otrzymuje także numer Alphys, ale nie natychmiastowo. Odbieranie połączeń Połączenia są odbierane natychmiastowo otwierając okno dialogu i wyłączając możliwość kontrolowania postaci. Jest to pokazane w Hotland, w momencie w którym przejeżdżając po taśmie musimy przycisnąć wszystkie trzy przyciski. Po naciśnięciu dwóch pierwszych przycisków zadzwoni do nas Alphys, która powie, żebyśmy wcisnęli ostatni przycisk, uniemożliwiając kontrolę nad Frisk. W końcu hakuje zagadkę. Co ciekawe, podczas rozmowy przez telefon jest pokazana twarz dzwoniącego. UnderNet UnderNet jest "Podziemnym serwisem społecznościowym numer jeden", według Alphys. Automatycznie powiadamia ona protagonistę o tym, że zaktualizowała swój status. Nie ma żadnego sposobu, aby uzyskać dostęp do podziemnej sieci za pośrednictwem menu gry, natomiast bohater może otrzymać informacje o aktualizacjach statusów i zaproszenie do znajomych od Napstablooka. Nick Alphys na UnderNet to ALPHYS, nick Papyrusa to CoolSkeleton95, Undyne to StrongFish91, a Napstablooka to NAPSTABLOOK22. Ciekawostki *Jeśli protagonista zadzwoni do Papyrusa i Undyne, kiedy jest na przenośniku taśmowym w pokoju Alphys, pojawi się tekst "stój w miejscu" (oryginalnie "stay in place"). Zostało to naprawione w wersji 1.001. *W trakcie epilogu gracz może zadzwonić do Toriel i usłyszeć jej komentarze dotyczące różnych pomieszczeń (pokojów). *Papyrus sugeruje, że ma -2 lub 111 obserwatorów. Może to oznaczać, że źle przedstawił tę liczbę, albo w Podziemiu inaczej funkcjonuje system cyfr. Dodatkowo wspomina, że jego konto oblegają słabe żarty napisane głupkowatą czcionką (co może sugerować dzieło Sansa). *Jeżeli gracz oszczędzi Papyrusa, to zadzwoni on przed wejściem do Hotland w trakcie walki z Undyne i tym samym spowoduje, że poczeka ona na koniec rozmowy gracza ze szkieletem. *Po zaprzyjażnieniu się z Papyrusem i Undyne na Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce, gracz jest w stanie zadzwonić do nich w praktycznie każdym pokoju dostępnym w grze. Przykładowo, gdy skontaktujemy się z nimi w pokoju otworzonym przez zagadkę z pianinem, dowiadujemy się, iż twórczynią tej zagadki jest Undyne i czekała ona, aż ktoś ją rozwiąże. *Po walce z Toriel gracz nie może się z nią skontaktować (istnieje taka możliwość dopiero pod koniec ścieżki True Pacifist), jednakże jeżeli spróbuje do niej zadzwonić w pokoju odblokowanym przez zagadkę z pianinem przed zaabsorbowaniem artefaktu przez Annoying Doga, może usłyszeć dzwonienie dochodzące ze swojego inwentarza. Potwierdza to teorię, że pies ukradł telefon Toriel i go zjadł. *Jeśli spróbujesz zadzwonić, gdy W. D. Gaster jest w pokoju, telefon nie będzie chciał się włączyć. *Do Papyrusa (lub Papyrusa i Undyne) nie da się zadzwonić z pokoju, w którym protagonista znajduje Burnt Pan. *Ilekroć protagonista spróbuje do kogoś zadzwonić, gdy Mettaton jest w pobliżu (nie licząc, gdy nie ma baterii), występują zakłócenia spowodowane przez niego. To samo dzieje się z Muffet. *W grze istnieje zmienna, która wyłącza powiadomienia Alphys i jest ona aktywna jedynie podczas Ludobójczej Ścieżki, gdy gracz nie zaprzyjaźnia się z panią naukowiec. Toby Fox stwierdził, że chciał dodać taką opcję dla wszystkich graczy, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił''There's a variable in Undertale that turns off Alphys' notifications. Planned to let you turn them off manually at one point but didn't.'' (Istnieje zmienna wyłączająca powiadomienia Alphys. Planowałem pozowlenie graczom na wyłączenia ich, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobiłem.) - Toby Fox, 13 czerwiec 2016, Twitter. Przypisy de:Handy en:Cell Phone es:‎Cellphone fr:‎Téléphone ja:携帯電話 ru:Сотовый телефон zh:電話 Kategoria:Mechaniki rozgrywki Kategoria:Przedmioty użytkowe